Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a cache controlling method for a memory system and a cache system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there are strong demands to use flash memory or MRAM, or PCM to replace DRAM as the main memory to reduce the power consumption and improve the performance. However, PCM suffers from limited endurance and have higher access latency than DRAM. A proposed method to solve the problem is providing some buffer, such as DRAM or MRAM, to absorb the intensive read and write accesses for a PCM system. As a result, a control system to manage both the DRAM and the PCM system is needed. Therefore, it is one of desirable goals to provide a cache controlling method for a memory system and a cache system without complex hardware control circuit.